The Great Unknown
by whywasilikethis
Summary: Unable to remember anything, Gokudera wakes up in a strange, white walled room. His mind his foggy, body weak, and he can't find an escape. But he's not the only culprit. The rest of the Family is caught in the same strange circumstance, but why? Caught in a labyrinth of confusion and endless hallways, all of them have to come together to find an escape.


White-washed walls surrounded an unconscious body lying on a bleached white bed. The steel frame around the bed gave it a prison-like appearance, adding to the eeriness of the room. The body was deathly still, aside from a subtle hint of breath emitting from the person's lips. Hair, messy and unkept, was swept away from the face and spread across a deflated pillow.

An ominous voice started to whisper.

"Wake up." It said, echoing around the room. The body stirred; hands beginning to shake.

"Wake up and live amongst your greatest fears."

With a sudden jolt the body came to life, and a harsh intake of air shattered the silence.

Cautiously, the man began to open his eyes. The light was harsh and blinding, causing dots to appear in the range of his vision. He blinked them away, trying to get used to the intense lighting before looking around properly. He sat up, rubbing his head. It ached with pain. He had no recollection of what happened to bring him here. And where was "here" anyway? At first glance he thought it was a hospital. But upon further examination, it seemed anything but. There were no mechanisms hooked up to his body. No bandages around his head which was throbbing now. And as far as he could tell, there wasn't a door.

Nothing.

Just those menacing white-washed walls and a bed to match. He tried to remember where he was previously. What had happened before he ended up in this odd place? Everything was a blur, his vision included, and his memory was foggy and muddled.

"God, my head.." He murmured to himself, finding his voice to be rather hoarse. He rubbed at his head once more, acting like it would ease the pain.

He tried to remember again. He closed his eyes, squeezing them tightly, and thought as far back as he could before retracing his steps. He remembered his sister clearly. Her long auburn hair was hard to miss, and just imagining her face made him feel sick to his stomach. He continued to think, his hands holding his head and pulling at his silvery hair.

School. He hated school, sure, but that's where he met his friends. And his enemies.

Friends. That's right, his friends. He could start to see them clearly now. One was taller with dark hair and a grin that matched his careless personality. Another had brunette hair always kept in a neat ponytail and her smile lit up a room. And then there was-

"Boss!" He suddenly blurted out, his eyes opening in fear. He attempted to stand, but when he did he felt faint and uneasy. He wobbled from side to side, taking small steps towards the wall where he desperately wished there was a door. His trembling palm rested against the surface, his body leaning into it. Everything was finally starting to come together. He had been with his Boss the day before, making sure he was alright from training with his tutor, and then before he knew it he had ended up, well, here. His fist pounded against the wall weakly.

"Dammit!" He hissed, clenching his fist resting upon the wall. He had let himself down. He was supposed to be his Boss' right-hand man, but now he was trapped in this room with no where to run. He didn't even want to imagine what might have happened to him. Instead, he vowed to find him. Keep him safe like he was supposed to from the very beginning. But his determination died down at the realization that there was no getting out. That there was no hope.

"Is this the end?" He asked himself, looking at the ground in shame and misery. "Did I do something wrong?"

He shook his head. He couldn't have. He had tried his best to do everything right. Especially when protecting the Boss.

His head shot up. Leaning further against the wall, he felt something brush against his leg. It was his key to escaping. His explosives. Looking down at himself, he found that he was still in his regular clothes, meaning all of his weapons were there with him. He smiled victoriously. This was it! He was going to get out!

Lighting them between his fingers, he readied himself and created a distance between him and one of the walls. He nodded, giving himself a few seconds to breathe before he began to throw them. But, before he had the chance, a chunk of the wall started to rise from the ground. His eyes widened in wonder. It was rectangular in shape; the exact shape of a door. Confused but relieved, he dampened the fuses and stuffed the explosives back into his jacket. He approached the exit, examining it thoroughly.

In front of him was a hallway with the same white walls. Lights hung from the ceiling, swaying back and forth, causing the shadows to move along the floor. Was this an exit? Or was it an entrance to something else? It seemed odd, he thought. But he wouldn't stay in that room forever.

He took a step out into the hallway. He immediately regretted it.


End file.
